1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the celebration of memorable events, and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for providing latent triggers for celebrating past and recurring events.
2. Description of the Background
It is presently known to take photographs and videos (hereinafter alternately and collectively referred to solely as “photographs” or “photos”) of memorable events, and to share those photographs as remembrances of those events. It is further known to engage in electronic social networking, wherein such photographs and remembrances are often shared as between friends, family, colleagues, and the like who are connected through such social networks.
However, once photos or like remembrances are shared, typically in the near term following an occurrence, they are often forgotten and not remembered again for months or years. As such, the need exists for an apparatus, system and method of providing a latent celebration of memorable events, or a recurring celebration of an event in a timely manner, which allows for a determination of a latency or recurring period, whereupon remembrances, such as photos, may be shared amongst the celebrants.